The Plushies' Big Thinkers Showtape 1998 (Only Exists in The BancyToon Universe)
The Plushies' Big Thinkers Showtape is the last Plushies Funtime Party Revue showtape (4 Years before the last Plushies Funtime Party Revue stage was replaced by the Bancy's Wonderful Band 3-Stage) made exclusively for Bancy's Pizza Funhouse that was launched for the audio-animatronic "Plushies Funtime Party Revue" to perform with audio-animatronic replicas of Ben and Becky Brightly from Humongous Entertainment's "Big Thinkers" educational computer video game series (which only lasted with two educational video games known as "Kindergarten" and "First Grade") which only lasted from January 1st, 1998 through the until the beginning of October 1998. However, not only that MouseTronics replicas of Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle but they did keep Mike and Michelle's bachelor pad as a reminder that "Mike and Michelle are absent throughout the year 1998" However, MouseTronics replicas of Ben and Becky Brightly were to perform with The Plushies Funtime Party Revue only at these locations, Anaheim, California and Auburn Hills, Michigan and Yonkers, New York and Hoffman Estates, Illinois, as test locations 11 years after ShowBiz Pizza announced that Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo are to perform with The Rock-Afire Explosion throughout the year 1987 at three test locations known as Augusta, Georgia and Omaha, Nebraska and Colorado Springs, Colorado. However, the MouseTronics prototypes of Ben and Becky Brightly were actually made by Garner Holt who already mass-produced Studio C for Chuck E. Cheese's and projects for the Disney theme parks. Video Cassette/VHS Tape Version (Auburn Hills, Michigan and Hoffman Estates, Illinois) Show Segment 1 * "Who Can It Be Now?" * "Introducing Ben and Becky Brightly Skit" * "Pop Goes the Weasel" (Original Disney Soundtrack Recording from "Disney's More Silly Songs" CD Album) * "Step in Time" (from Disney's "Mary Poppins") Intermission Video Segment 1 * "7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video" * CARTOON - "Baffled Bear" (Hanna-Barbera's "Yogi Bear") * MUSIC VIDEO - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (from "Disney's Sing-Along Songs - Circle of Life") * "7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show" (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 2 * "Everyone Have Fun Tonight" * "Polly Wolly Doodle" (Original Disney Soundtrack Recording from "Disney's More Silly Songs" CD Album) * "Paris is The Key to Your Heart" (from Don Bluth's "Anastasia") * "Happiness" (Original Disney Soundtrack Recording from "Disney's More Silly Songs" CD Album) Intermission Video Segment 2 * "7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video" ("Step In Time LIVE! featuring Bancy and Ben and Becky" show) * CARTOON - "Cousin Tex" (Hanna-Barbera's "Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks") * "7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show" (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 3 * "Honk, Honk Waddling Song" (Original Disney Soundtrack Recording from "Disney's More Silly Songs" CD Album) * "Baby Bumblebee" (Original Disney Soundtrack from "Disney's Silly Songs" CD Album) * "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?" (Original Disney Soundtrack Recording from "Disney's Silly Songs" CD Album) * "Boogie Wonderland" (Original 1978 "Earth, Wind and Fire" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 3 * "7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video" * MUSIC VIDEO - "Walking Down Main Street U.S.A." (from "Disney's Sing-Along Songs - Disneyland Fun") * CARTOON - "All in a Nutshell" (Disney's "Donald Duck and Chip 'an Dale") * "7 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show" (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Audio Cassette Tape Version (Yonkers, New York and Anaheim, California) Show Segment 1 * "Who Can It Be Now?" * "Introducing Ben and Becky Brightly Skit" * "Pop Goes the Weasel" * "Step In Time" Show Segment 2 * "Everyone Have Fun Tonight" * "Polly Wolly Doodle" * "Paris is The Key to Your Heart" (from Don Bluth's "Anastasia") * "Happiness" Show Segment 3 * "Honk, Honk Waddling Song" * "Baby Bumblebee" * "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to be Crazy?" * "Boogie Wonderland" Special Shows on Audio Cassette Tape * "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" * "Step In Time LIVE! with Bancy and Ben and Becky" Intermission Videos on 4-Tape Boxed Set * Ben and Becky Brightly presents "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV" Intermission VHS Tape 1 - Yogi Bear in "Baffled Bear" and "I Just Can't Wait to Be King Sing-Along" and The Pink Panther in "Pink Blue Plate" * Ben and Becky Brightly presents "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" Intermission VHS Tape 2 - Donald Duck and Chip 'an Dale in "All in a Nutshell" and "Walking Down Main Street U.S.A. Sing-Along" and Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks in "Rapid Robot" * Ben and Becky Brightly presents "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV" Intermission VHS Tape 3 - Yogi Bear in "Pie Pirates" and "A Whole New World Sing-Along" and Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks in "Cousin Tex" * Ben and Becky Brightly presents "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV" Intermission VHS Tape 4 - Mickey Mouse in "Mickey's Trailer" and "Circle of Life Sing-Along" and Tom and Jerry in "Jerry and Jumbo" Production Notes Licensed Characters Originally during the middle of 1997, The staff at BancyTOON Studios Mechanical Department (currently "Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory") are thinking of guest stars after being inspired by ShowBiz Pizza Time's use of Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo as licensed character guest stars to perform with The Rock-Afire Explosion at three test ShowBiz Pizza locations (Omaha, NE and Augusta, GA and Colorado Springs, CO) throughout the year 1987. Originally their original plans were Disney's Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse in front of Mike and Michelle, Hanna-Barbera's Judy Jetson and Mr. Jinks in place of Frederick and Toby but, luckily, a newcomer MouseTronics concept artist (who graduated from the "audio-animatronics" class at the "Preston Igafo-Te'o University of Animation") named Charlie "Slats" Andersen got an idea for two licensed characters in place of Mike and Michelle, this time, Ben and Becky Brightly from Humongous Entertainment's "Big Thinkers" educational computer video game series! So they were to perform with the Plushies Funtime Party Revue show only in four "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" test locations (Anaheim, CA and Auburn Hills, MI and Yonkers, NY and Hoffman Estates, IL) from January 1998 until the middle of October 1998 when Mike and Michelle return to these four test locations! Not only that the concept drawings of Ben and Becky Brightly performing with the Plushies Funtime Party Revue were designed by former "ShowBiz Pizza Time" concept designer Jul Kamen (after was replaced by Shelly Atkins in 1994!) but the four MouseTronics prototypes of Ben and Becky Brightly were mass-produced by Garner Holt, (the creators of Chuck E. Cheese's "Studio C" audio-animatronic shows and current theme park projects for Disney since Early 1996) and, thus, all four copies of Ben and Becky Brightly's audio-animatronic replicas were programmed in-house by BancyTOON Studios Mechanical Department in the programming room with the Plushies Funtime Party Revue show on the middle of November 1997. However, Humongous Entertainment's voice-over artists for "Big Thinkers!", Mike Shapiro and Karen Kay Cody, reprise their roles as the voices of Ben and Becky Brightly throughout this entire-yet-special 1998 showtape. But, unfortunately after BancyTOON Studios and McMouser Animation Studios both ended their "Pre-1998" deal with MGM/UA Communications during the Springtime of 1998, this showtape was released too little too soon because Disney has already bought out the entire "BancyTOON Studios" group in June 9th, 1998 including McMouser Animation Studios, (currently re-named as "McMouser Filmworks Animation", already renovated as Disney's traditional 2D hand-drawn animation sanctuary outside the actual Disney animation studio in Burbank, California as of 2014!) their Mechanical Department (currently "Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory" as of 2014!) and even the "South BancyVille's Wonderland" amusement park (even though Cedar Fair (actual of owners of Sandusky, Ohio-based Cedar Point amusement park from its old days to Today) originally owns it from South BancyVille's Wonderland's opening day in April 18th, 1967 until June 10th, 1998!) and the BancyTOON Studios is still partners (in the BancyTOON Universe) with Disney as of Today!! Video Footage for VHS Tape Version In the VHS Tape version of this showtape, the video footage actually used traditionally-animated clips made by Walt Disney Feature Animation in Burbank, California, (while "Mulan" was already in between mid-production and post-production at their Florida studio (at Disney-MGM Studios theme park inside Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida) and while "Tarzan" and "Fantasia 2000" were already in pre-production) which was supervised by Eric Goldberg and Nik Ranieri and features a traditionally-animated Ben and Becky Brightly and traditionally-animated replicas of The Plushies Funtime Party Revue in a live-action setting of the flagship Bancy's Pizza Funhouse in North BancyVille, California. During the "Step in Time" skit on Show Segment 1, Ben and Becky Brightly dance through the live-action landscape and, near the end of the "Link Your Elbows" part of the lyrics, Becky Brightly accidentally slips on a sudsy bar of soap and crash-lands face first into Toby's "Diet Bancy Cola" box cover and lands on her bum with a "honk!" sound effect even though Ben and Becky Brightly are shape-shifters like they can get into zany cartoon logic ranging from getting flattened by a passing crowd before restoring their 3D shape by putting their thumbs in their mouths to re-inflate themselves in order to do so and running fast in a "Road Runner"-inspired "wheel o' feet" animation gimmick to Toby starts squeezing Becky Brightly's nose like a horn (a couple of times!) much to Frederick's annoyance at him that he used a inflatable "toy baseball bat" prop to club Toby on his head with a "Whack!" sound effect (However, in MouseTronics form, Plush Frederick actually "slapped" Plush Toby gently on his face every time Toby teases (or heckles at) the band and the two cartoon human characters in MouseTronics form (I.E. Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle and Ben Brightly and Becky Brightly!) as if it were a gag in your average "Plushies Funtime Party Revue" showtape from 1988 to Today!) and even Becky Brightly dancing with a pair of rubber gloves (similar to the "Glove Dance" aspect in the 1936 Mickey Mouse cartoon "Thru the Mirror") while Ben Brightly honks his own horn in the "Honk, Honk Waddling Song" skit at the beginning of Show Segment 3. However, traditionally-animated replicas of Plush Bancy and Plush Toby and Plush Wally and Plush Streaky (later Frank) and Plush Percy and Plush Frederick interact with Ben and Becky Brightly in the songs "Everyone Have Fun Tonight", "Pop Goes the Weasel", "Polly Wolly Doodle", "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?", "Boogie Wonderland" along with Percy singing "Happiness", "Polly Wolly Doodle", Wally singing "Baby Bumblebee", The Plushies Funtime Party Revue performing their own version of "Who Can It Be Now?" while preparing for the grand unveiling of Ben and Becky Brightly at Bancy's Pizza Funhouse. The animators in these special traditionally-animated video clips are Eric Goldberg, Nik Ranieri, Randy Haycock, Alex Kupershmidt, Andreas Deja, David Pruiksma, Tom Mazzocco and Russ Edmonds. They did use the "Computer Animation Post-Production System" (or "CAPS" process) as their own Digital Ink and Paint tool for the character animation before being composited with the live-action video footage in 4x3 full screen format. Audio Cassette Tape to Video Cassette Tape Comparison The "Catmouse Fun TV" Intermission Video VHS Tapes can be played separately from the Audio Cassette Tape version since it's not on the Audio Cassette Tape but the actual "VHS Showtape" version has three intermission video segments instead of a total of four Intermission Video VHS tapes. Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:MouseTronics Archives